1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to an emergency safety systems used in fluid storage and dispensing systems and particularly relate to safety valve mechanisms for fluid storage and dispensing systems and more particularly relate to an automatic intelligent emergency safety valve system for regulating a flow of fluid stream from the fluid storage systems. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to an intelligent emergency safety valve system which automatically shuts down a fluid flow in a fluid storage and dispensing system during various crisis conditions such as earth quake, natural calamity, disaster management in oil industry, petrochemical chemical industry, chemical industries etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally the reservoirs are used to store water and various other fluids. The reservoirs may be created in the river valleys by the construction of a dam or may be built by an excavation in the ground or by the conventional construction techniques such as brickwork or cast concrete. Similarly, a storage tank is a container, usually for holding the liquids, sometimes for the compressed gases etc. The fluid stored in the reservoirs or the storage tanks are circulated to various areas through the artificial canals or pipes. The pipes connected to the storage tanks for the transportation of the stored fluids to the distant places are generally made up of a metallic material. These canals and the pipes are more susceptible to damages during natural calamities, sabotage and terrorist attacks or chemical pollution. During any such emergency condition, the walls of the supply pipes and the canals may get damaged at various sites and fluids continue to flow for a long duration. This leads to a huge loss of life and property in the concerned area.
Various methods have been proposed for a timely shut down of the fluid stream to eradicate the problems arising due to the damages in the canals and the supply pipes. The conventional methods for ceasing the water flow through the fluid dispensing systems implements a sensor based system. The sensor-based systems used in the existing methods provide a sensor near the inlet and the outlet of the storage tanks. Whenever there is any indeterminate leakage of the fluid from the storage tank and the reservoirs, the sensor detects the leakage and sends an alarm to a receiving station. The receiving station then sends a manual aid to shut down/stop the flow of fluid. Since the manual aid takes a lot of time to respond over the damage caused due to the continuous water leakage, the existing methods become inefficient in terms of time and require a huge labor cost.
In another method, an automatic fluid shut down method is implemented to stop the leakage of fluid through the supply canals and the pipes. The existing methods implement a sensor at the inlet and outlet of the conduits attached with the storage tanks and the reservoirs. Whenever there is any leakage in an area of contact between the conduit and the storage tank, an automatic system is activated to stop the fluid flow. But during natural calamities the conduits attached with the storage tanks and the reservoirs get damaged at many places. So the existing methods fail to detect and avoid the damages occurred at the sites other than the inlet and outlet of the storage tanks and the reservoirs.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an intelligent emergency system and method to automatically shut down the fluid outflow during emergency/crisis conditions. There is also a need for an intelligent system and method to facilitate easy installation at various fluid exit locations to reduce a rapid fluid discharge. Further there also exists a need for a system and method, which is more reliable in terms of efficiency, cost and time-consumption.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.